Gigen no Kami
by Kitka07
Summary: Do czego może dojść, jeśli bogini wtrąci się w bieg wydarzeń? Co przyniosą zmiany dla Naruto i jego przyjaciół? Czasem interwencja sił wyższych może zdrowo namieszać. Ale czy na pewno jest to złe?
1. Prologue

**Tak więc… moja pierwsza historia tutaj. W zasadzie pomysł na nią jest wynikiem inspiracji opowiadaniem Phlogizein „Reset" ( ****.net/s/5841588/1/Reset**** - serdecznie polecam. Jest fenomenalne!) Tak więc posiadając zgodę autorki na wykorzystanie pewnych motywów rozpoczynam publikowanie opowiadania „Gigen no Kami" – o ile nie zrobiłam pomyłki (co przy moim japońskim jest możliwe), to tytuł oznacza „Żart Boga". A dlaczego? Cóż… o tym opowie już ta historia.**

Dobrej zabawy! Liczę na komentarze.

Prolog

- Co ja tu robię? – zapytał zdumiony, rozglądając się dookoła. – Kai! Cholera… To nie jest Genjutsu…

Znajdował się… w Pustce. Nie było tu podłoża ani nic, tylko wszechobecna biel i nicość. To było nierealne. I wkurzające! Nie wiedział, co to za miejsce, skąd się tu wziął ani jak się stąd wydostać. Czuł się tu niepewnie, nie na miejscu. Nagle usłyszał dźwięczny śmiech. Odwrócił się.

Kilka metrów od niego stała śliczna kobieta o porcelanowej buzi, srebrzystych włosach zaczesanych w misterną fryzurę trzymającą się dzięki powpinanych z nią kilku kanzashi i przyozdobioną śliczną koroną oraz kwiatem sakury o delikatnym różowym kolorze. Wokół jej twarzy wiło się kilka dłuższych kosmyków włosów, a dwa długie z tyłu głowy opadały aż do ziemi. Patrzyła na niego z sympatią i rozbawieniem, malującymi się w lawendowych oczach. Ubrana była w śnieżnobiałe, bardzo wąskie furisode, na które założony miała białą kamizelkę z czerwonym haftem, przedłużoną z tyłu i spiętą złotym paskiem. Furisode ozdobione było złotym wzorem biegnącym od talii na dół oraz symbolem słońca na każdym rękawie. W rękach trzymała ogi. Nie potrafił jednak powiedzieć, skąd się tu wzięła. Chwilę temu z pewnością jej tu nie było.

- Witaj, Naruto-kun – uśmiechnęła się. – Nie masz się czego obawiać, to nie jest Świat Podziemi.

- Świat Podziemi? Zaraz…! Czyli to… to znaczy, że… Ja umarłem? Gdzie ja jestem? Kim ty jesteś? Co to za głupi żart?

- Spokojnie. Nie, nie umarłeś. A to jest takie… miejsce przejściowe we Wszechświecie. Jestem Amaterasu. Ściągnęłam cię tutaj, ponieważ…

- Chwila, chwila, chwila! – Naruto spojrzał na kobietę z niedowierzaniem. – Że niby… TY jesteś Amaterasu? Wybacz, ale jakoś ciężko mi w to uwierzyć.

- Zrozumiałe – roześmiała się perliście. – Z wszystkich istot ludzie są najbardziej racjonalni i niedowierzający. Czasem mnie to w was irytuje. Ale nie musisz mi wierzyć… na razie. Wkrótce wydarzenia przekonają cię do tego, że to dzieje się naprawdę i nie oszukuję cię. A teraz… powodem, dla którego cię tu sprowadziłam jest to, że kilka niechcianych przeze mnie zdarzeń zachwiało porządkiem świata i zmieniło jego bieg. Chcę, żebyś to naprawił. Poza tym trochę się nudzę, a to będzie dobra rozrywka.

- Co?

- Wyślę cię w przeszłość, Naruto-kun. Konkretniej dwadzieścia dwa lat wstecz. Dostaniesz trochę czasu na zaadaptowanie się. A później zrobisz to, co należy.

- Moment! Jak to wyślesz mnie w przeszłość? I dlaczego na dwa lata przed moimi narodzinami? Przecież nikt mi nie uwierzy, skąd jestem! Co im niby powiem?

- Twój umysł, twoja wyobraźnia, wytworzy ci nową przeszłość, a ja zadbam o dowody, które sprawią, że wszyscy w nią uwierzą. Chcę żebyś zadbał o to, by Akatsuki nie zdobyło kontroli nad biju, jak stało się to w twoich czasach. Pokrzyżuj im plany, Naruto-kun.

Po tych słowach Amaterasu pchnęła młodzieńca. Naruto poczuł, że zaczyna spadać. Chwilę później przeraźliwy ból i biel została zastąpiona przez czerń. Stracił przytomność.

**Słowniczek:**

_**kanzashi**_ – ozdobna szpilka do włosów.

_**furisode**_ – kimono o długich rękawach mających około 100 cm. Nazwa dosłownie oznacza _kołyszące się rękawy_. Jest to najbardziej oficjalne kimono dla panien.

_**ogi**_ – po prostu składany japoński wachlarz.

_**Amaterasu**_ – bogini słońca, główne bóstwo religii shinto.


	2. Act 1 Shinjin

Po sporej przerwie, ale zamieszczam kolejny rozdział. Liczę, że jego długość zachęci was do komentowania ;P

**Akt 1 Shinjin**

Bip… bip… bip… bip… bip…

Dźwięk aparatury medycznej był pierwszym, co usłyszał. Był słaby, tak słaby, że nie dał rady unieść powiek. Czuł, że jest wypodpinany różnymi kabelkami i igłami. Bolało go całe ciało, które wydawało mu się być, nie wiadomo czemu, niezwykle małe, skurczone. Najgorsze z wszystkiego było jednak to, że nie potrafił skupić myśli, by cokolwiek sobie przypomnieć, choćby własne imię. Co tu się dzieje?

- Co z nim? Obudził się? – usłyszał blisko ciepły głos, jakby starszego mężczyzny.

- Nadal nie, Hokage-sama – dołączył drugi głos, kobiecy. Łagodny, ale i niepewny, zaniepokojony. – Choć szczerze powiedziawszy powinien. Jego obrażenia zdążyły się zaleczyć, a organizm wraca do normy.

- Wraca?

- Tak. Kiedy tu trafił, był wycieńczony. Prawdopodobnie długo żył w stresie, nie dojadał i niedosypiał. Może właśnie to jest przyczyną tej śpiączki.

- Rozumiem. Odnośnie jego tożsamości…

- Pobraliśmy próbkę do badania DNA, ale póki Minato-san nie wróci do wioski…

- Macie chyba gdzieś DNA Toshiro, prawda? – nastąpiła chwila ciszy, podczas której kobieta musiała skinąć potakująco głową, bo mężczyzna dodał – Zatem porównajcie z nim próbkę chłopca. Muszę jak najszybciej dowiedzieć się, kim on jest. Informujcie mnie o wszystkim na bieżąco.

- Hai, Hokage-sama. Natychmiast zarządzę sporządzenie badań i… – głosy oddaliły się, trzasnęły drzwi i zapadła cisza.

Nadal nie otworzył oczu, czuł się na to zbyt słaby. Rozmyślał nad tym, co usłyszał. Nie był w domu, o ile jakiś miał, skoro nie wiedzieli, kim jest. Miał tylko nadzieję, że uda im się to odkryć, bo on nie potrafił sobie tego przypomnieć. Ale chyba mieli jakieś podejrzenia, skoro mówili o porównywaniu jego DNA z kimś tam. A ten mężczyzna to Hokage, tak przynajmniej nazywała go ta kobieta. A zatem musi być w Konoha. nie wiedział dlaczego, ale czuł się dobrze z tą myślą, bezpiecznie i swojsko. Więcej nie zdążył pomyśleć. Ponownie zapadł w ciemność.

Hokage patrzył z niedowierzaniem na leżące przed nim wyniki. To było po prostu… nierealne. I to nie tylko dla niego, wnioskując po tym, ze badania powtórzono aż pięciokrotnie. Za każdym razem wynik był ten sam. Zastanawiał się właśnie nad tym, co z tym fantem zrobić, kiedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

* * *

- Wejść!

Drzwi otworzyły się i do gabinetu wszedł wysoki, przystojny blondyn w stroju jounina. Przez ramię przewieszony miał plecak, w błękitnych oczach odbijało się zmęczenie.

- Hokage-sama, chciałem…

- Minato-kun, wspaniale! Nie mogłem się doczekać twojego powrotu! – zawołał Sandaime. – Bo widzisz… trzy tygodnie temu drużyna X w czasie obchodu wokół wioski znalazła nieprzytomnego, ciężko rannego chłopca. Zabrano go do szpitala, do dzisiaj nie odzyskał przytomności. Nie miał przy sobie zupełnie nic, nie znamy jego tożsamości czy statusu…

- To chyba zajęcie dla śledczych, prawda? – zapytał zdumiony Minato. – Nie rozumiem, co to ma ze mną wspólnego.

- Bardzo dużo, jak się okazuje – Hokage podał mu jedną z leżących przed nim kartek, mówiąc – Kiedy go zobaczyłem, miałem wrażenie, że patrzę na ciebie sprzed lat. Kazałem porównać DNA chłopca z DNA twojego ojca. To są wyniki. Badanie powtórzono pięć razy, za każdym razem wychodziło to samo.

Blondyn spojrzał na kartkę i otworzył szeroko usta, wpatrując się z czystym szokiem na druczek, który czarno na białym dowodził, że Pacjent N.N. 1/032-m41 jest wnukiem Toshiro Setsu Namikaze, jounina Konoha Gakure no Sato, urodzonego 24 VII 265 roku shinobi, zmarłego 31 III 306 roku shinobi w okolicach Iwa Gakure no Sato. Ale… to znaczyło, że…

- To niemożliwe – szepnął Minato. – Mój ojciec… on nie zdradziłby mojej matki, to po prostu…

- Ciekawi mnie, że nie brałeś pod uwagę możliwości, że to twój syn – mruknął Sarutobi. Widząc rumieńce młodszego mężczyzny zachichotał. – Rozumiem, nie przejąłeś nawyków Jirayi. Swoją drogą zadziwiające, że jemu nigdy nie zdarzyła się tego typu „wpadka". W każdym razie… wiek chłopca faktycznie wskazuje, że nie może być twoim synem. Zatem wychodzi na to, że twój ojciec miał przygodę na boku… nie krzyw się, bo ci tak zostanie na zawsze… w wyniku czego spłodził syna bądź córkę. To dziecko z kolei naszego gościa. Z tego wynika, ze powinienem ci pogratulować, zostałeś wujkiem.

- To nie dzieje się naprawdę – jęknął blondyn, pocierając dłonią skronie. – Jest środek wojny, wracam z frontu, żeby dowiedzieć się, że mam bratanka… albo siostrzeńca… który został znaleziony ranny, od trzech tygodni jest w śpiączce i nic o nim nie wiadomo.

- Cóż… wiemy, że ma dwanaście lat – odparł łagodnie Sarutobi. – Nasi medycy to ustalili. I jest w nim coś…

- Co?

- Jego obrażenie wyleczyły się niezwykle szybko. ZA szybko. Ma niezwykłe zdolności regeneracyjne i… – Sandaime przerwał, kiedy w progu stanęła jego sekretarka, mówiąc:

- Hokage-sama, ze szpitala doszła wiadomość, ze ten chłopiec zaczyna się wybudzać.

- Wspaniale, najwyższy czas – Sarutobi zgarnął wyniki i skierował się do drzwi, mówiąc – Chodźmy, Minato. Musisz go w końcu poznać.

- Taa – blondyn ruszył za nim z dziwnym przeczuciem, że wkrótce zmieni się całe jego życie.

* * *

Bip… bip… bip… bip… bip…

Ktoś gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze.

- Mówiłem ci, że jest podobny.

- Podobny? PODOBNY? Przecież on wygląda DOKŁADNIE tak, jak ja!

- Cieszę się, że zauważyłeś.

Uniósł powieki akurat, by zobaczyć, jak wysoki blondyn w stroju jounina przewraca oczami. Stojący obok niego starzec w biało-czerwonych szatach uśmiechnął się, zerkając na niego.

- Cieszę się, że postanowiłeś do nas wrócić – powiedział, siadając na krawędzi łóżka. Skinął niepewnie głową, patrząc na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, w których lśnił strach. Starzec widząc to spojrzenie dodał łagodnie – Spokojnie, nie bój się. Jesteś w szpitalu w Konoha, nikt cię nie skrzywdzi. Widzisz…

- Kim ja jestem? – szepnął przestraszony chłopiec. Pytanie sprawiło, że obecni w sali spoważnieli, patrząc na niego z szokiem. Widząc ich miny poczuł, ze zaczyna ogarniać go panika. – Ja…ja nic nie pamiętam. Jak… jak się nazywam? Skąd jestem? Co się ze mną stało?

- Spokojnie, chłopcze, spokojnie – Hokage zaczął gładzić go uspokajająco po głowie. – Nie martw się, wszystko do ciebie wróci. Pomożemy ci odzyskać wspomnienia, zobaczysz. A na razie zaopiekuje się tobą twój wujek, Minato Namikaze, nasz najlepszy jounin i…

- …Wujek? – chłopiec spojrzał na wysokiego blondyna, stojącego przy łóżku. Kiedy ten przytaknął, uśmiechając się ciepło, dziecko dodało z nadzieją – To… to znaczy, że wiecie, kim jestem? Jak mam na imię? Gdzie są moi rodzice? Co…?

- Obawiam się, że to nie jest takie proste, mój mały – westchnął Sandaime. – Widzisz… znaleźliśmy cię rannego w okolicach Konoha, byłeś nieprzytomny, nie miałeś żadnych dokumentów… Ale wyglądasz dokładnie jak nasz jounin, więc porównaliśmy twoje DNA z DNA jego ojca, bo on sam wrócił dopiero dzisiaj. Tutaj masz wyniki. Jak widzisz, powtórzyliśmy badania pięciokrotnie, by się upewnić. Nikt nie wiedział, że twój dziadek miał inne dzieci poza Minato. A on sam jest za młody, żeby być twoim ojcem.

- Ale… to znaczy, że… że nie wiecie, kim jestem? – zapytał cichutko chłopiec. Kiedy Hokage zaprzeczył, dodał szeptem – Co teraz ze mną będzie?

- Ja się tobą zajmę – powiedział milczący dotąd blondyn. Usiadł po drugiej stronie łóżka, uśmiechając się zachęcająco. – Nie masz się o co martwić, odzyskasz wspomnienia. Klan Yamanaka to specjaliści od ludzkich umysłów, na pewno nam pomogą.

- Nam?

- A co myślałeś? Jesteś moim siostrzeńcem albo bratankiem. Nie ma mowy, żebym zostawił cię samego.

Chłopiec uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, czując ciepło w sercu. Mężczyzna pogłaskał go po włosach, po czym delikatnie dotknął jego policzek, przejeżdżając palcem po jego bliznach. Zerknął na niego z troską.

- Czy to boli?

- Co?

- Te blizny na twoich policzkach. To…

- …Nie, nie bolą. Nawet nie wiedziałem, że jakieś mam – chłopiec milczał chwilę, po czym zapytał niepewnie – Mógłbym… dostać lusterko? Chciałbym wiedzieć, jak wyglądam.

- Zaraz poproszę kogoś, żeby ci jakieś przyniósł – powiedział Hokage, wstając. – Minato, jak tylko odzyska wspomnienia, zawiadom mnie o tym.

- Hai.

- I wymyśl mu jakieś imię do tego czasu – Sandaime jeszcze raz uśmiechnął się ciepło do blondynka, po czym wyszedł. Natomiast Minato westchnął i powiedział:

- Dobra, posłuchaj… Chciałbym, żebyś teraz odpoczął jeszcze chwilę, a ja przez ten czas zdobędę dla ciebie jakieś ubrania – _I dojdę do ładu z tym, że jestem wujkiem._ – A później będziesz mógł opuścić szpital, zgoda? I jeszcze musimy wymyślić ci jakieś imię, dopóki nie przypomnisz sobie prawdziwego. Hmm… co powiesz na Minoru? To imię oznacza „prawdę". Dopóki nie poznasz prawdy o sobie, będziesz jej szukał, a to imię będzie ci o tym przypominać.

- Podoba mi się – powiedział nieśmiało chłopiec, uśmiechając się leciutko, niepewnie.

- Tak? No to od teraz jesteś Minoru Namikaze – Minato uśmiechnął się, po czym wstał i skierował się do drzwi, mówiąc – Niedługo wrócę. Odpocznij trochę.

- Hai – po jego wyjściu chłopiec zamknął oczy, starając się odnaleźć odpowiedź na pierwsze z swoich pytań – _Kim ja jestem?

* * *

_

Po opuszczeniu budynku szpitala Minoru zamknął oczy, wystawiając twarz do słońca. Odetchnął głęboko, na jego twarzy pojawił się leciutki uśmiech. Czuł muskający go wiatr, szarpiący jego beżowe spodnie 3/4 z kilkoma kieszeniami po bokach oraz błękitny t-shirt. Nie wiedział, jak to możliwe, że jego… wujek… idealnie trafił z rozmiarem, ale wolał nie wiedzieć.

- Chodź, Minoru – usłyszał głos wyżej wymienionego. – Musimy kupić ci jeszcze parę rzeczy. A potem pokażę ci twój nowy dom.

Skinął głową i dał się poprowadzić. Minato trzymał go za rękę niczym małe dziecko, co sprawiało, że chłopiec czuł jednocześnie radość, lekkie zażenowanie i nie wiedzieć czemu smutek i jakby… poczucie straty? Samotności? Obcości? Niezwykłości? Nie rozumiał tych uczuć, ale wiedział, że z jakichś powodów przy tym mężczyźnie czuje się bezpiecznie. Chciał, by tak już zostało.

Zastanawiało go jednak, dlaczego mijani ludzie patrzą na niego ze zdumieniem i zaciekawieniem, szepczą z przejęciem… Czy to było aż tak dziwne? Owszem, wiedział już, że jest niezwykle podobny do wujka, ale żeby zaraz wytykać go palcami?

- Umm… wujku? Dlaczego tak ich to podnieca? Znaczył mój wygląd i w ogóle? – zapytał w końcu, patrząc na mężczyznę z oczekiwaniem, ale i lekką obawą. Ten westchnął i wyjaśnił, drapiąc się z zakłopotaniem w tył głowy:

- Widzisz… chodzi o to, że jestem jednym z najsilniejszych ninja w wiosce, a co za tym idzie, najbardziej znanym. Wszyscy wiedzą, kim jestem i myślą, że jestem jedynakiem… cóż, do niedawna sam tak uważałem… Więc teraz fakt, że idę przez wioskę z chłopcem identycznym jak ja… cóż, to spora sensacja.

- Czyli jestem atrakcją dnia?

- Podejrzewam, że raczej tygodnia, o ile nie miesiąca – roześmiał się Minato, wprowadzając go do sklepu odzieżowego. – Dzień dobry, Sanae-san. Mam nadzieję, że pomożesz mi znaleźć ubrania dla tego chłopca. Wpadł z niezapowiedzianą dla nas obu wizytą i nie ma ze sobą zupełnie nic.

- Oczywiście, Namikaze-san – uśmiechnęła się młoda sprzedawczyni. Pochyliła się w stronę chłopca, mówiąc – Witaj, skarbie. Jak ci na imię?

- Na razie Minoru – odparł cicho, ściskając mocniej dłoń mężczyzny. Kobieta spojrzała na niego ze zdumieniem.

- Na razie?

- Ma amnezję – wyjaśnił Minato, przytulając chłopca. – Na razie wiemy jedynie, że ma dwanaście lat i łączą go ze mną więzy krwi na zasadzie wuj – bratanek/siostrzeniec. Ale teraz zajmijmy się jego ubraniami, a nie stresujmy go dodatkowo.

- Oczywiście! A zatem proszę za mną. Sektor dziecięcy…

* * *

- To będzie twój pokój – Minato otworzył drzwi i przepuścił chłopca, z uwagą obserwując jego reakcję.

Minoru przeżył zakupy (choć w pewnym momencie przestał wierzyć, że mu się to uda), po których zyskał sporo nowych ubrań, butów, przedmiotów higienicznych i użytkowych. Następnie zjadł z wujkiem lunch (zakupione po drodze onigiri) i udał się z nim do jego domu, Namikaze Teitaku. Był to duży tradycyjny japoński dom o białych ścianach i brązowym dachu. Na parterze znajdowały się kuchnia, jadalnie, salon, pokój wypoczynkowy, prywatna biblioteka, gabinet i ogromna sala, w której w czasach świetności klanu gromadzili się członkowie rodziny na zebraniach czy ważnych uroczystościach. Na górze były cztery łazienki, kilkanaście sypialni i oraz sporo pokoi gościnnych. Posiadłość posiadała wspaniały ogród i prywatne dojo – ogromne i bardzo dobrze dostosowane do potrzeb ninja. Tak przynajmniej zapewniał wujek, on sam jeszcze tego miejsca nie oglądał.

Teraz stał na środku pokoju o ścianach w łagodnym niebieskim kolorze, białymi szafkami, półkami, stojącym pod oknem biurkiem, znajdującym się przy nim obrotowym błękitnym krześle na kółkach i przylegającym do ściany łóżku z pościelą o odrobinę ciemniejszej barwie niż ściany. Podłogę zakrywał puchaty granatowy dywan.

- Sugoi - powiedział w końcu, odwracając się do wuja. – Ja…

- Ty teraz odpoczniesz – dokończył mężczyzna, przystępując do wkładania ubrań chłopca do szafek. – Jesteś zmęczony i ciągle osłabiony po wizycie w szpitalu. Dlatego chcę, żebyś się położył i postarał przespać. Obudzę cię na obiad.

- Dobrze – blondynek ułożył się w miękkim łóżku westchnął cichutko. – Dobranoc.

- Dobranoc, Minoru. Śpij dobrze – Minato przykrył go i pogłaskał po włosach, po czym wyszedł z pokoju. Chłopiec szybko zasnął, faktycznie wykończony emocjonującym dniem.

**Słowniczek**

_**Shinjin**_ (jp.) - Przybysz

_**Namikaze Teitaku **_(jp.) – Rezydencja Namikaze

_**Sugoi **_(jp.) - Wspaniały


	3. Act 2 Iji

Przepraszam, że tak długo nic nie pisałam, ale ten rok to praktycznie nauka, nauka, nauka. Na zmianę z remontem. Teraz w Święta udało mi się troszkę odetchnąć, zatem… w wasze ręce oddaję nowiutki rozdzialik. Enjoy!

Akt II Iji

Kiedy się obudził, na stoliku koło łóżka zauważył kartkę, na której napisano w pośpiechu:

Minoru,

przepraszam, ale muszę pilnie wyjść – moi studenci pobili się i wysłali nawzajem do szpitala. Dowiem się, co z nimi i wrócę do ciebie. Jeśli jesteś głodny, obiad jest w kuchni, trzeba go tylko odgrzać. Jeśli nie umiesz, poczekaj na mnie. Pozwiedzaj dom, ale proszę, nie wychodź poza posiadłość. Nie chcę, żebyś się zgubił albo zranił w jakikolwiek sposób. Nie wpuszczaj nikogo i uważaj na siebie.

Minato

Westchnął, po czym udał się do łazienki, gdzie wziął prysznic. Następnie, odświeżony, zszedł na dół. Nie był głodny, nie miał ochoty na czytanie albo telewizję… Po chwili zastanowienia uznał, że polecenie nieopuszczania posiadłości nie obejmuje wyjścia do dojo. Zatem otworzył drzwi na taras i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Przeszedł kawałek i wszedł do budynku treningowego. Nie wiedział, dlaczego tak go tu ciągnie, jakby jakiś wewnętrzny głos przekonywał, że tutaj dowie się czegoś ważnego. Rozsunął drzwi, ściągnął buty i wszedł do środka. Znalazł się w ogromnej sali wyłożonej na środku matami. Sklepienie znajdowało się dość wysoko. Przez umieszczone pod nim okna wpadały promienie słoneczne, oświetlając znajdujące się pod jedną ścianą tarcze strzelnicze i zgromadzony pod inną spory zbiór broni.

Przystanął przy stoliku z kunai'ami. Wziął jeden do ręki. Zimny metal zaciążył mu w ręce. Obrócił go kilka razy i odłożył. Spojrzał przed siebie.

_Zdało mu się, że widzi na środku sali ubranego w strój jounina wysokiego szatyna o srebrnych oczach, klęczącego przed może pięcioletnim blondynkiem. Tłumaczył mu coś, pokazując kunai. Następnie podał go dziecku i wskazał na tarczę. Maluch rzucił broń, jednak ta nie przeleciała nawet połowy trasy, jaką powinna była pokonać. Mężczyzna podniósł go i podszedł do chłopczyka, chwycił go za ramię i przejechał kunai'em po jego policzku. Trysnęły krew i łzy, rozległ się wrzask bólu._

_- Zrobię jedno cięcie za każdym razem, kiedy nie trafisz w tarczę! – warknął brunet, stając nad chłopczykiem i podając mu kolejny kunai, nic sobie nie robiąc z jego łez._

Minoru potrząsnął głową. Wizja zniknęła. Powoli ruszył na środek sali, stąpając ostrożnie po matach. W którymś momencie potknął się o krzywo ułożoną i wylądował na miękkiej nawierzchni, wdychając nosem jej zapach. Przed oczami stanęła mu inna scena.

_Siedmioletni blondynek o sześciu bliznach na policzkach podniósł się z trudem z ziemi, patrząc z rozpaczą na stojącą przed nim piękną kobietę o długich czarnych włosach i zimnych zielonych oczach, ubraną w tradycyjny strój ANBU._

_- Nie robisz postępów! – warknęła. – Za karę będziesz dzisiaj trenował do końca doby, czyli przez następne dziesięć godzin!_

_- Ale ma… – urwał , kiedy kobieta spoliczkowała go siarczyście._

_- Nie waż się tak do mnie mówić! Mówiłam ci, jak masz się do mnie zwracać, tak? Natychmiast przeproś!_

_- G…Gomen, aruji. Ja… ja…_

_- TY musisz zostać ukarany – przerwała mu zimno, chwytając go za włosy i rzucając twarzą na ziemię. zapach maty wdarł się do jego nosa. Chwilę później świsnął bat i rozległ się bolesny wrzask._

Minoru zerwał się gwałtownie z ziemi, kręcąc rozpaczliwie głową i oddychając szybko. Nie wiedział, co to było, ale czuł ból dziecka z wizji. Bardziej psychiczny niż fizyczny. I rozpaczliwą świadomość, że dla nikogo nie jest ważny, nikt go nie chce. To uczucie wypełniało go do tego stopnia, że z rozpaczy zacisnął mocno wargi. O tym, że je przegryzł, zorientował się dopiero, kiedy poczuł metaliczny smak krwi w swoich ustach. Świadomość samotności wzmogła się z kolejną wizją.

_Ośmioletni blondynek leżał przykuty do stołu, z trudem łapiąc powietrze. Czuł krew, spływającą mu do gardła. Splunął nią kilka razy, po czym zerknął na stojących nad nim mężczyzn, ubranych w fartuchy medyków i trzymających w rękach jakieś strzykawki._

_- Nie jesteś człowiekiem! Jesteś narzędziem! Masz obowiązek być posłusznym, wykonywać rozkazy! – warknął jeden z nich. Drugi uśmiechnął się zimno, mówiąc:_

_- Nie przejmuj się, zrozumie. Na razie wracajmy do badań._

_Chwilę później blondynek znowu wrzasnął z bólu._

Minoru potarł oczy pięściami. Nie chciał tego widzieć, nie chciał! To… to było takie bolesne i bliskie zarazem… Cofnął się kilka kroków, niechcący strącając łokciem kilka katan. Szczęk jednej uderzającej o drugą sprawił, że przed jego oczami pojawił się kolejny obraz.

_Ciemny las. Szczęk dwóch katan. Na środku leśnej polanki walczyło dwóch shinobi. Jeden rosły i potężny, ubrany w strój jounina, na jego czole lśniąca opaska Kusa Gakure. Drugi – ubrany w strój ANBU, jego twarz zasłaniała czarna maska pumy. Był niski, wyglądał niczym dziesięcioletnie dziecko, jednak kataną machał o wiele lepiej niż przeciwnik. Nic dziwnego więc w tym, że wkrótce go zabił. Wówczas na polankę weszli czekający dotąd w ukryciu ANBU._

_- Wracamy do wioski – zarządził dowódca, kiedy trupowi odebrano zwoje, które były przyczyną ataku. Zerknął na stojącego bez ruchu chłopca. – Jak wrócimy, udasz się na trening, 42-sn. Czy to jasne?_

_- Hai, teishu – chłopiec skłonił posłusznie głowę, po czym bez protestów ruszył z pozostałymi. Jego dusza wyła z bólu, choć powtarzał sobie, że nie ma prawa czuć, bo jest narzędziem, a nie człowiekiem._

Minoru opadł na kolana, oddychając szybko. Nie, nie… NIE! Niech te wizje odejdą, on nie chce ich oglądać, nie chce czuć bólu tego dziecka, nie chce słyszeć jego krzyków, smakować jego słonych łez, czuć zapachu jego krwi… Kręcił rozpaczliwie głową, odganiając od siebie te obrazy. I nagle jego wzrok padł na jedną z zwalonych wcześniej katan. Długa, lekka, doskonale wyważona… Jej pochwa była bogato zdobiona delikatnym wzorem liści oraz kwiatów. Na pierwszy plan wybijał się jednak przecudnej urody feniks. Była piękna i wyjątkowa. Jej widok w jednej chwili sprawił, że rzeczywistość po raz kolejny się rozmyła.

_Identyczna katana wisiała na innej ścianie. Właśnie sięgała do niej mała rączka dwuletniego blondynka. Nagle silne męskie dłonie złapały go w pasie i uniosły do góry. Pisnął z zaskoczenia._

_- Co robisz, skrzacie? – zapytał wesoły i ciepły męski głos. – Jesteś jeszcze za mały, żeby używać katany dziadka._

_- Aje ja ściem! – krzyknął maluch, machając nóżkami. Mężczyzna roześmiał się, po czym przytulił dziecko do piersi._

_- Kiedy będziesz starszy – zapewnił, całując złotą czuprynkę. – A teraz pójdziemy na huśtawki. Co ty na to?_

_- YATTA! – chłopczyk zarzucił mu rączki na szyję, patrząc z uwielbieniem na trzymającego go wysokiego blondyna o błękitnych, pełnych miłości oczach. – Jeśteś najlepsi, tatiusiu!_

Wizja rozwiała się, kiedy po policzku Minoru popłynęła łza.

- Tatusiu… – szepnął z bólem, po czym osunął się nieprzytomny na matę.

* * *

Minato wrócił do domu, kręcąc głową na głupotę swoich uczniów. Kakashi i Obito chyba nigdy nie zaczną współpracować. Pogodził się z tym. Ale gdyby chociaż przestali dążyć do wysłania się nawzajem na tamten świat…

Wszedł do kuchni, gdzie zastał nietknięty obiad. Czyżby Minoru ciągle spał? Udał się na górę i ostrożnie uchylił drzwi do pokoju chłopca tylko po to, by ze zdumieniem odkryć, że go tam nie ma. Ruszył z powrotem na dół, wołając:

- Minoru? Minoru, gdzie jesteś?

Cisza. Przerażająca cisza. Poczuł, jak serce podchodzi mu do gardła. Czyżby Iwa dowiedziała się o chłopcu i porwano go, by dobrać się do niego? Będą go torturować? Zabiją go?

Kiedy później o tym myślał, musiał przyznać, że nawet przez chwilę nie przeszły mu przez głowę podejrzenia, którymi wcześniej podzielił się z nim Sarutobi: o tym, że chłopiec może być szpiegiem. I że teraz skorzystał z okazji i uciekł. Nie. On już przywiązał się do tego chłopca. Ufał mu i troszczył się o niego. A teraz szalał ze zmartwienia, bo nigdzie nie mógł go znaleźć! W końcu dostrzegł otwarte drzwi na taras. Ruszył w kierunku dojo. Przy drzwiach zobaczył buty Minoru i poczuł, jak zalewa go ulga. Znalazł go! Co za szczęście, nic mu nie jest! Wszedł do środka, chcąc udzielić mu reprymendy za doprowadzanie wuja do stanu przedzawałowego i zabrać go do domu. Zamiast tego zobaczył leżącego na ziemi blondynka. Strach ponownie podszedł mu do gardła. Dopadł do nieprzytomnego chłopca, wołając:

- Minoru! Minoru, co się stało? Minoru! – obejrzał dokładnie całe ciało dziecka upewniając się, ze nie jest ranne, po czym zabrał je do domu, gdzie położył je do łóżka. Zauważył przy tym, że blondynek ma gorączkę, więc wyszedł po zimny kompres. Kiedy wrócił, chłopiec rzucał się w łóżku, płacząc i krzycząc w kółko „Nie!" Minato złapał go za ramiona, przytrzymując w łóżku. Zaowocowało to głośniejszym wrzaskiem, w którym teraz wyraźnie słychać było rozpacz.

- Cii… Minoru, spokojnie, to tylko ja – mężczyzna usiadł na skraju posłania, tuląc i kołysząc chłopca. Szeptał uspokajające słowa i głaskał go, starając się ukoić go, zmniejszyć jego strach. W końcu ten oprzytomniał na tyle, by zorientować się, że ktoś go trzyma. Szarpnął się więc ze strachem, wołając płaczliwie:

- N-n-nie… p-pro-proszę… j-ja bę-będę… g…grze-grzeczny!

- Cii… Nie masz się czego bać, Minoru. Jesteś bezpieczny, nikt cię nie skrzywdzi – zapewnił Minato, patrząc uważnie na skulone dziecko.

- _Minoru? Nie numer 42-sn? Ale… zaraz, moment! Przecież to…_ – chłopiec podniósł głowę, spoglądając na niego pełnymi łez oczami. – Wujek?

- Cieszę się, że jeszcze mnie pamiętasz – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko, by zaraz zapytać poważnie – Co to było? Czego się bałeś? Minoru…

- Ja… ja… – blondynek siąknął kilka razy nosem, po czym wyszeptał pustym głosem – To nie jest moje imię. Ja nie mam imienia.

- Posłuchaj, rozumiem, że cię to męczy, ale nie naciskaj. Przypomnisz sobie swoje imię i…

- JA NIE MAM IMIENIA! – wrzasnął chłopiec. – Straciłem je, kiedy miałem pięć lat i umarł mój tata! Wszystko wróciło… wszystko… Ale ja nie chcę, to boli… Zabierz to! Ja nie chcę pamiętać! Nie chcę!

- Spokojnie, cicho, wszystko będzie dobrze – Minato przytulił go mocno, kołysząc delikatnie. W końcu, kiedy wyczuł, że blondynek się uspokoił, zapytał – A więc… mówisz, że straciłeś imię, kiedy miałeś pięć lat… To jak nazywano cię później?

- Numer 42-sn – cicha odpowiedź sprawiła, że błękitne tęczówki mężczyzny rozszerzyły się z szoku i zdumienia.

- CO?

- Kiedy się urodziłem, Rada Wioski zdecydowała, że należy zmienić mnie w broń, narzędzie do walki. Mój tata się nie zgodził, zapowiedział, ze jeśli spróbują to zrobić, to on mnie zabierze i opuści osadę. A był najlepszym shinobi w wiosce. Przy ilości ninja, jaka tam była, jego strata byłaby czymś niepowetowanym. Odstąpiono od pomysłu. Niewiele pamiętam z pierwszych lat, ale to, co mam… to moje jedyne szczęśliwe wspomnienia. Tata kochał mnie i robił wszystko, żebym miał beztroskie dzieciństwo… Kochałem puszczać z nim latawce w parku. Zabierał mnie tam codziennie. Bawiłem się z innymi dziećmi, zawiązywałem pierwsze przyjaźnie… Aż nadszedł atak ze strony Iwa. Odparto go, ale mój tata… on… Wówczas powrócono do projektu sprzed lat. Nie miałem już nikogo, kto by mnie obronił. Zaczęto mnie trenować i to nie w normalny sposób. Karano mnie za każde, najdrobniejsze nawet potknięcie czy wolne postępy… jednocześnie eksperymentowano na mnie. Pierwszy raz zabiłem, mając siedem lat.

- Kami-sama… – Minato patrzył na chłopca ze zgrozą. Ta historia… to było coś… niepojętego i strasznego. Jak można zrobić coś takiego małemu dziecku?

- Nie chciałem tego robić, ale grozili, że w przeciwnym razie zabiją mnie. Od tamtej pory oprócz treningów i eksperymentów dołączyły misje. Ranga A, S i wyższe. Zawsze wykonywane samodzielnie, z oddziałem ANBU pilnującym, żebym nie uciekł. Powoli… przestawałem się buntować. W końcu dzięki pomocy dawnego przyjaciela mojego taty uciekłem. Od prawie pół roku nie robię nic innego, ale… nie mam już sił, by robić to dłużej – zakończył zmęczonym głosem.

- Nie musisz już uciekać, **Minoru** – zapewnił mężczyzna. – Od teraz mieszkasz ze mną i NIKT nie ma prawa cię skrzywdzić. A jeśli spróbuje, najpierw „pogada" sobie ze mną.

- Ale…

- Nie ma żadnego „ale". A teraz chodź, musisz w końcu zjeść obiad – Minato wstał i skierował się w stronę drzwi. Zatrzymał się jednak i odwrócił, kiedy usłyszał ciche:

- Wujku?

- Hm?

- Arigato.

* * *

Podczas kiedy chłopiec jadł, Minato skontaktował się z Hokage. Ten zjawił się wkrótce potem wraz z młodą blondynką o błękitnych oczach. Yamanaka Izumi, jedna z najlepszych członków Wydziału Przesłuchań i Tortur. Przeszli razem do salonu, gdzie siedział już Minoru. Kobieta zajęła miejsce obok niego, uśmiechając się i mówiąc łagodnie:

- Hej, skarbie. Jestem Izumi. Nie bój się, nie skrzywdzę cię. Chcę tylko sprawdzić…

- …czy nie stanowię zagrożenia dla wioski – odparł spokojnie chłopiec, patrząc na nią poważnie. – Rozumiem. Jak chce pani to zrobić?

Nie spodziewała się tak dojrzałego zachowania, podobnie jak Minato i Sandaime, którzy usiedli na drugiej kanapie. Sarutobi od razu dostrzegł troskę w oczach starszego Namikaze. Uśmiechnął się w duchu. Tak, Minato już zdążył przywiązać się do tego dziecka. Hokage cieszyło to tym bardziej, że lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny widział, jakich szkód dokonują w psychice starszego blondyna wojna i samotność. Pięć lat temu w wojnie stracił ojca, cztery lata wcześniej matkę. Nie założył własnej rodziny, a mimo tego, że miał sporo znajomych i przyjaciół, raczej z nikim nie miał naprawdę mocnych więzi. Zatem ten chłopiec mógł być dla Minato darem losu. Byle tylko nie okazało się, że to szpieg albo… gorzej.

- KAMI-SAMA! – wykrzyknęła w tym momencie Izumi, gwałtownie odskakując od chłopca.

**Słowniczek**

_**Iji (jp.) – Wspomnienia**_

_**Aruji (jp.) – Pani, Władczyni**_

_**Teishu (jp.) – Pan, Władca**_


	4. Act 3 Sugi

Witam!

Przede wszystkim przepraszam za to, że trwało to tak długo, jednak nałożyły się studia, problemy i remont, przez co nie miałam ostatnio zbyt wiele czasu. Jednak wróciłam z nowym rozdziałem, a następny już kończę. Więc pojawi się szybciej niż ten. A teraz... zapraszam do czytania i, oczywiście, komentowania.

**Akt III Sugi**

Podczas, kiedy Sarutobi pogrążony był w swoich rozmyślaniach, Izumi wyjaśniła chłopcu, na czym będzie polegał test:

- Użyję jutsu, które pozwoli mi przejrzeć twoje **prawdziwe** wspomnienia. Zrelaksuj się, odpręż. Wtedy nie będzie bolało.

- Radze uważać – ostrzegł poważnie, przymykając oczy. – Moje wspomnienia nie są zbyt miłe.

Kobieta złożyła kilka pieczęci, kiedy usłyszała cichą prośbę:

- Bądź delikatna – Minato, chociaż mówił do niej, patrzył na chłopca. Uśmiechnęła się ciepło, skinęła głową, po czym dokończyła technikę:

- Ninpou: Iji kanran no Jutsu!

W następnej chwili przed jej oczami zaczęły się pojawiać wspomnienia chłopca, nawet te najwcześniejsze, których nie mógł pamiętać.

_- GDZIE ON JEST? – do gabinetu wpadł wysoki blondyn w stroju jounina. Jego błękitne oczy pałały rządzą mordu. Siedzący za biurkiem mężczyzna skrzywił się, mówiąc:_

_- Powinieneś zapukać, Tsuneo._

_- Do diabła, nie pogrywaj ze mną! Gdzie jest mój syn? – blondyn trzasnął pięścią w biurko, rozwalając je w drzazgi. Kiedy to zrobił, w gabinecie dało się słyszeć ciche kwilenie. Obaj mężczyźni zerknęli w stronę hałasu. Na kanapie leżało, zawinięte w kocyk, maleńkie, wyjątkowo śliczne niemowlę o wielkich błękitnych oczach. Płakało, prawdopodobnie wystraszone hałasem. Blondyn dopadł do niego błyskawicznie, po czym zaczął kołysać w ramionach, uspokajając cicho._

_- Zaraz zjawi się oddział ANBU, który zabierze go do bazy – poinformował siedzący za biurkiem mężczyzna. – Jak tylko podrośnie, rozpoczniemy jego trening._

_- Co? – blondyn odwrócił się w jego stronę. W jego oczach lśniło zdumienie._

_- No chyba nie myślisz, że będę trenował noworodka? – mężczyzna zarechotał, rozbawiony własnymi słowami. – Musi podrosnąć, ale wiele po nim oczekujemy. To świetny materiał na broń wioski: twój syn, zdecydowanie ma duży potencjał. Poza tym incydent w świątyni wybitnie wskazuje, że… _

_- ANI SIĘ WAŻ! – wrzasnął blondyn, przyciskając niemowlę do piersi obronnym gestem. – Jeśli natychmiast nie obiecasz porzucić tego bezsensownego pomysłu, odejdę z wioski razem z synem._

_- Chcesz mieć na karku całe ANBU? – zainteresował się mężczyzna. Blondyn uśmiechnął się półgębkiem._

_- Naprawdę wierzysz, że mnie złapią?_

_- …Wygrałeś – westchnął w końcu mężczyzna, podnosząc słuchawkę i wykręcając numer. Po chwili powiedział – Ikuko, odwołajcie projekt „Broń Słońca"… Nie, projekt upadł… Ojciec zgłosił sprzeciw._

_Kilka minut później blondyn opuścił gabinet razem z śmiejącym się do niego niemowlęciem._

Krótkie urywki szczęścia i miłości. Chłopczyk bezsprzecznie był oczkiem w głowie ojca, który kochał go całym sercem i poświęcał mu każdą wolną chwilę. Dało się też odczuć, że mężczyzna cieszył się w wiosce ogromnym szacunkiem, który automatycznie sprawiał, że mieszkańcy bezwstydnie rozpuszczali jego synka. Malec miał dużo przyjaciół, z którymi się bawił, jednak nadal ojciec pozostawał dla niego całym światem. Ale to, co dobre, skończyło się dość gwałtownie. Nastąpił atak Iwa, który wiele zmienił. W życie dziecka wkroczyła śmierć, odbierając mu wszystko.

_- Weźcie katanę razem z tym listem i dostarczcie je dyskretnie do Konoha, do Toshiro Namikaze. Musimy poinformować go o śmierci syna i wnuka._

_- Ale chłopiec…_

_- Jeśli Namikaze dowie się, że dzieciak żyje, zjawi się tu i go zabierze. Nie będę ryzykował._

_Podsłuchujący rozmowę pięcioletni blondynek zamarł. Czuł, że nadchodzące zmiany nie będą dobre._

Kolejne wspomnienia były coraz mroczniejsze. Katorżnicze treningi, krwawe misje, bolesne eksperymenty, okrutne kary przy niezadowalających postępach… i przedmiotowe traktowanie, jakby chłopiec był jakąś maszyną. Czarna maska ANBU o kształcie pumy… W końcu Izumi dotarła do wspomnienia znacznie różniącego się od pozostałych.

_Był ukryty pod szerokim płaszczem trzymającego go mocno mężczyzny. Nie wiedział, jak udało mu się wynieść go z bazy czy wioski. Nie rozumiał też, dlaczego w ogóle to robi… W końcu on jest…_

_- Haru…_

_Spojrzał na mężczyznę ze zdumieniem, ledwo odnotowując fakt, że ten postawił go na ziemi. Jego imię… od tylu lat go nie słyszał, że prawie je już zapomniał. I ten ton… pełen ciepła, troski, życzliwości… Momentalnie przed oczami stanęła twarz ojca, którego głos zawsze promieniał tymi uczuciami._

_- Posłuchaj uważnie – głos mężczyzny przywołał jego uwagę z powrotem. – Pomogłem ci wydostać się z wioski, ale dalej musisz iść sam. Postaram się zmylić trop i namieszać im w głowach. Ty uciekaj. Uciekaj i nigdy tu nie wracaj._

_- Ale…_

_- Nie, Haru. Tutaj nikt już nie postrzega cię jak człowieka. Twój ojciec nie chciałby dla ciebie takiego życia. Uciekaj. Uciekaj i znajdź miejsce, gdzie będziesz szczęśliwy._

_Chłopiec przyjął torbę podróżną pełną broni i jedzenia, ciepły płaszcz i pocałunek w czoło, po czym ruszył jak najdalej od wioski. Celem jego podróży była Konoha. Tata zawsze mówił, że to tam mieszka dziadek, ten sam niejednokrotnie opowiadał małemu chłopcu o tej wiosce. Może tam… może tam go zaakceptują? Chciał… chciał w końcu być dla kogoś ważnym, jak dawniej… chciał znów poczuć się kochanym._

Przewijające się wspomnienia ucieczki, ukrywania się, życia w napięciu, strachu oraz coraz większych zmęczeniu i rezygnacji. W końcu ranny, wyczerpany, pozbawiony nadziei chłopiec dotarł na jakąś polanę, gdzie w desperacji targnął się na własne życie.

- KAMI-SAMA! – wykrzyknęła Izumi, gwałtownie odskakując od chłopca. Minato i Sarutobi spojrzeli na nią ze zdumieniem i napięciem. Nie zwróciła na to uwagi, wpatrywała się w chłopca szeroko otwartymi oczami. – Ja… to… ty… Próbowałeś się ZABIĆ?

- CO? – wrzasnął starszy blondyn, zrywając się gwałtownie z kanapy. W tym samym momencie młodszy uśmiechnął się smutno i odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie:

- A pani postąpiłaby inaczej na moim miejscu?

- No cóż… pewnie nie – odparła zmieszana, jeszcze bardziej szokując siedzących w salonie mężczyzn. Westchnęła i spojrzała poważnie na nich, mówiąc – Chciano zamienić go w broń zaraz po jego urodzeniu. Jego ojciec… twój brat, Minato-san, wyglądacie jak bliźniaki… sprzeciwił się temu. Chłopiec był kochany i rozpuszczany, dopóki mając pięć lat nie stracił taty w wyniku ataku Iwa. Wtedy rozpoczęły się treningi, eksperymenty i misje rang A, S i wyższe. Traktowano go jak narzędzie. W końcu jakiś mężczyzna pomógł mu uciec. Chłopiec uciekał i ukrywał się przez pół roku, starając się dotrzeć do Konoha, do dziadka. Nie wiedział, że ten nie żyje od kilku lat… Tak w ogóle to Toshiro-san wiedział o ojcu chłopca i o nim samym też, widziałam parę wspomnień z jego wizyt, rozpuszczał wnuka bezczelnie i nawet się z tym nie krył… Wracając, desperacja dziecka osiągnęła w końcu szczyt i targnęło się na swoje życie. Obudził się w szpitalu w Konoha, niczego nie pamiętając.

- Rozumiem – Sarutobi zamyślił się. Wiedział oczywiście, że wioski potrafią się posunąć do naprawdę okropnych rzeczy w wyścigu po władzę i potęgę, jednak to… takie skrzywdzenie niewinnego dziecka…

Tymczasem Minato wysłuchał opowieści Izumi o swoim bracie, ojcu, katanie i kłamliwym liście. Ciężko było mu uwierzyć, że ojciec cały czas wiedział o tym, że ma syna oraz wnuka i nigdy się z tym nie zdradził. Ale zaraz! Katana!

Wróciło do niego wspomnienie dnia, kiedy zobaczył ją po raz pierwszy. Miał wtedy trzynaście lat. Znalazł ojca w gabinecie, klęczącego na ziemi i przyciskającego katanę do piersi. Po jego policzkach płynęły łzy. Powiedział mu wówczas, że tę katanę wykonano na jego specjalne zamówienie. Podarował ja komuś niezwykle dla siebie ważnemu, ale ten ktoś właśnie zginął. Od tamtej pory ojciec z coraz większym zacięciem walczył z shinobi Iwa. Teraz to wydawało się zrozumiałe. Mścił się za śmierć syna i (jak myślał) wnuka.

- Cóż, skoro chłopiec nie ma złych zamiarów wobec Konoha, może tu zostać – zdecydował w końcu Sarutobi. – Minato, zaopiekujesz się nim? Mogę wyznaczyć cię jego legalnym opiekunem?

- Oczywiście – odparł spokojnie blondyn. – To mój bratanek, jestem jego jedyną rodziną.

- Zatem dobrze – Hokage zwrócił swoją uwagę na chłopca. – Jak tylko odpoczniesz po tym badaniu, mój mały, sprawdzimy twoje umiejętności i nadamy ci odpowiednią rangę.

- Jounina – mruknęła Izumi. – To Czarna Puma.

- … Żartujesz – wykrztusił Minato. Sarutobi również wyglądał, jakby nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Kobieta prychnęła rozdrażniona:

- Wiem, co widziałam.

Czarna Puma… tajemniczy ANBU, o którego przynależności do konkretnej wioski nie było nic wiadomo. O jego zdolnościach krążyły legendy, gdyż żaden z jego przeciwników nie pożył na tyle długo, by je opisać. Choć shinobi Konoha nigdy nie przyszło się z nim zetknąć, słyszano, że jest wyjątkowo wytrzymały, sprytny i świetnie wyszkolony. Jednak nikt nigdy nawet słowem nie wspomniał, że to… dziecko.

- Czy to prawda, mój mały? – zapytał w końcu Sarutobi. Chłopiec skinął niepewnie głową, przestraszony. – Hmm… rozumiem... Nie bój się, nie zrobiłeś nic złego… Od dzisiaj jesteś jouninem Konoha Gakure no Sato. Później przyślę kogoś z twoją nową opaską, a…

- Nie trzeba – przerwał Minato. – Mam opaskę mojego ojca. Dam ją Minoru.

- Haru – poprawiła Izumi. – To jego imię, nadane mu przez jego ojca, a twojego brata, Tsuneo Namikaze.

- Haru? Słońce? Dlaczego właśnie…?

- Nie pytaj, dlaczego właśnie to imię. Sama tego nie wiem – Izumi wstała i zwróciła się do Hokage – Jeśli to wszystko, to ja już pójdę. Pełny raport złożę do wieczora.

- Dobrze, moja droga. Dziękuję.

Yamanaka wraz z Sarutobim udali się do wyjścia, odprowadzeni przez Minato. W drzwiach kobieta powiedziała cicho:

- Powodzenia, Minato-san. Przyda ci się. Po tym, co przeszedł twój bratanek… to emocjonalny wrak… Niewiele wie o uczuciach, całą wiedzę zatarły czas i odczłowieczanie, któremu go poddano. Poza tym… życie nauczyło go, że nikomu nie wolno ufać, więc…

- Rozumiem. Arigato.

Kiedy wyszli, blondyn wrócił do salonu, gdzie nadal siedział chłopiec. Zajął miejsce obok niego i zapytał – A więc, Mino… Haru. Co ty na to, żebyśmy zagrali w shogi?

- Shogi? – młodszy Namikaze spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem i zainteresowaniem. – A jak się w to gra?

- Nie wiesz? No cóż, w takim razie czas się nauczyć – mężczyzna wyszedł na chwilę, po czym wrócił, niosąc w rękach planszę. Rozłożył ją na stoliku, ułożył pionki i zaczął tłumaczyć – To jest pionek i…

* * *

Ciemność otaczała go, pozwalając ukryć się przed przeciwnikiem. Nie, żeby ten wiedział, że powinien go szukać. W końcu miał zginąć nieświadomy. Był jego celem, ofiarą.

Zacisnął mocniej dłoń na rękojeści małego, wyjątkowo ostrego sztyletu. Bezszelestnie przemknął za fotel, w którym siedział pogrążony w lekturze mężczyzna. Policzył w duchu do trzech, po czym jednym czystym cięciem poderżnął mu gardło. Zaatakowany nawet nie zdążył krzyknąć. Nim zorientował się, że zbliża się niebezpieczeństwo, był już martwy.

Obszedł fotel i stanął przed jego ciałem. Rozszerzone z zaskoczenia, nieruchome tęczówki… rozcięte, zakrwawione gardło, krew na jasnej koszuli… Krew… zapach krwi dookoła, lepka czerwona ciesz na jego rękach…

- _Zabiłem! O Kami, zabiłem go!_

Wszędzie wokół krew, jej zapach wdzierający się do nosa… Krew… pokój zalany krwią, czerwone morze, otaczające go, wciągające w toń… Krew… urywany, krótki oddech… Krew… martwy mężczyzna z poderżniętym gardłem… Krew… nieruchome, martwe czy… Krew… _Duszę się_… Krew… _Kami, dlaczego?_… Krew…

- HARU!

Uniósł powieki, by napotkać pełne troski spojrzenie błękitnych oczu. Czuł dłonie zaciśnięte na jego ramionach. Otworzył wyschnięte wargi i wyszeptał ochryple:

- Krew… wszędzie krew…

- Co takiego? – Minato wpatrywał się w chłopca z dezorientacją i rosnącym niepokojem.

Obudził go krzyk bratanka. Po przybyciu do jego pokoju zobaczył, jak ten rzuca się w pościeli, płacząc. Bardzo ciężko było go wybudzić. A teraz te słowa…

- Zabiłem go… zabiłem… – wyszlochał chłopiec. – Zabiłem… krew… wszędzie krew…

- Cii… spokojnie, Haru. To był tylko sen – objął dziecko i zaczął je delikatnie kołysać. Cokolwiek chłopiec zobaczył we śnie, było to echem jego przeszłości. Minato czuł, że tym, czego Haru w tej chwili potrzebuje najbardziej, jest bliskość kogoś, komu na nim zależy, kto się o niego troszczy. Potrzebował ciepła, troski i zrozumienia. I on, do diabła, zamierzał mu to dać!

- Krew… za-zabiłem…

- To tylko sen, mój mały. Tylko sen.

**Słowniczek:**

_**sugi **_- przeszłość

_**Ninpou: Iji kanran no Jutsu**_ – Sztuka Ninja: Jutsu Podglądu Wspomnień


	5. Act 4 Shiren

_zagląda ostrożnie, czekając na obelgi, ciosy i inne oznaki niezadowolenia czytelników _

Ehem… wiem, wiem, nawaliłam na całej linii. Nie zamieściłam nic od dobrych ośmiu miesięcy. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że wielu może mi mieć to za złe, jednak nałożyło mi się sporo problemów rodzinnych, sercowych i naukowych. Teraz jednak wróciłam od razu z nowymi siłami i pomysłami. Kto wie, może nawet to kiedyś zakończę? ;) Tak czy siak zapraszam do czytania oraz, oczywiście, komentowania.

Naruto niestety nie należy do mnie tylko do pana Kishimoto. Ktoś wie, za ile można odkupić? ;)

**_Ann_** - Naruto został od razu jouninem, bo Czarna Puma to świetnie wyszkolony ANBU. Alenie martw się, w tym rozdziale zostanie udowodnione, że zasługuje na tę rangę. Nie zapominajmy, że Naruto tylko **wygląda** na 12 lat. W rzeczywistości jest starszy.

**_Umiech_** - tak, dokładnie stąd ta nazwa :) A Amaterasu ma rzeczywiście poczucie humoru, co jeszcze nie raz udowodni.

**_Pati_** - of course it doesn't matter. My english writing sucks, but I still dream of put my stories in English too. I feel really happy that you like my story. And you right, that story is inspired by another, I wrote that in first chapter. Enjoy!

**Akt IV Shiren**

Następnego dnia, kiedy chłopiec wszedł do kuchni, zastał tam już Minato, pijącego herbatę i czytającego gazetę. Mężczyzna, widząc go, uśmiechnął się i wskazał mu, żeby usiadł przy stole, na którym znajdowało się już śniadanie: tosty i jajecznica na bekonie. Posiłek zjedli w milczeniu, starszy blondyn dyskretnie obserwował bratanka. Chłopiec nie wydawał się być już tak przestraszony, jak po przebudzeniu w szpitalu, nie czuł się zagubiony z powodu niepamiętania przeszłości. Wspomnienia wróciły, ale teraz, po przeczytaniu raportu Izumi, nieprzespanej nocy spędzonej na uspokajaniu wybudzanego z koszmarów dziecka, a przede wszystkim patrząc na zachowanie blondynka Minato szczerze zapragnął, by ta przeszłość na zawsze pozostała tajemnicą, jego bratanek nigdy jej sobie nie przypomniał. Ale stało się. I teraz on musiał pomóc chłopcu poradzić sobie z traumą, jaką doświadczył i na nowo pomóc mu cieszyć się życiem. Co przy toczącej się wojnie wcale nie będzie łatwe.

- Haru – zaczął po skończonym posiłku. – Skoro oficjalnie zostałeś shinobi Konoha, chciałbym, żebyś przyjął tę opaskę. Należała do twojego dziadka.

- Arigato – chłopiec zawiązał ochraniacz na czole. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, zastanawiając się w duchu, czy jego ojciec też czuł taką dumę, kiedy to on został ninja.

- _Żałuję, że nie możesz go teraz zobaczyć, tato. Ze obaj nie możecie. Ty i ojciec Haru_ – pomyślał, poprawiając bratankowi opaskę. Następnie podał mu standardowy strój jounina w jego rozmiarze, mówiąc – Mam nadzieję, że będzie na ciebie pasował. Włóż go. Jak to zrobisz, zabiorę cię na trening mojej drużyny, zgoda? Hokage zapowiedział, że tam będzie. Chcemy poznać twoje zdolności.

- Rozumiem… chcecie przekonać się, na ile przydatną bronią mogę się stać – stwierdził Haru. Jego głos był obojętny, choć w jego oczach doskonale można było odczytać rozczarowanie i rezygnację.

- Nie! – zaprzeczył jego wuj, łapiąc go za ramiona. – Liczysz się jako ty, rozumiesz? Nie jakaś broń czy narzędzie do walki! Jesteś człowiekiem! Twój poziom, twoje zdolności musimy poznać nie po to, by cię wykorzystać, ale żeby wiedzieć, czy w razie konieczności obrony dasz sobie radę. Nie waż się nawet myśleć, że jest inaczej!

- …Gomen – szepnął chłopiec, spuszczając głowę. – Ciężko mi przyzwyczaić się, że ktoś postrzega mnie jak człowieka, a nie jak broń. Nie mogę się przestawić, żeby samemu się tak nie postrzegać. To jest… niezwykłe. Gomen, nie chciałem cię zdenerwować.

- Spokojnie, nie gniewam się na ciebie – Minato uśmiechnął się, gładząc blondynka po głowie. – Wiem, że po tym, co przeszedłeś, po tych doświadczeniach, potrzebujesz czasu, ale będę stanowczo protestował za każdym razem, kiedy będziesz uważał, że jesteś bronią. Bo nie jesteś. Czy to jasne?

Chłopiec skinął głową, po czym wziął strój i poszedł się przebrać. Tymczasem mężczyzna posprzątał po śniadaniu. Chwilę po tym, jak skończył, Haru zszedł na dół. W stroju jounina już całkowicie wyglądał jak miniatura swojego wuja. Wyszli z domu i ruszyli ulicami, ignorując zaciekawione spojrzenia i towarzyszące im szepty. W końcu opuścili wioskę, kierując się na pole treningowe numer 4, gdzie czekał już Hokage wraz z kilkoma jouninami oraz niska, może dwunastoletnia szatynka z fioletowymi kreskami na policzkach. Miała łagodne, brązowe oczy i zdawała się być miłą, ciepłą osobą. Chwilę później z drzewa zeskoczył jej rówieśnik. Dolną część jego twarzy zasłaniała maska, szare włosy sterczały w nieładzie. Jego czarne oczy wpatrywały się uważnie w młodszego blondynka. Czuć było od niego dystans i pewną surowość. Kiedy zbliżyli się do tej grupy, Minato położył dłoń na ramieniu towarzyszącego mu chłopca, mówiąc:

- To mój bratanek, Haru Namikaze. Przybył do nas niedawno i decyzją Hokage został jouninem Konoha. A to – wskazał na dwójkę pozostałych dzieci – są moi uczniowie, Kakashi Hatake i Rin. Oboje są już chuninami.

- A to, Haru-kun, są przedstawiciele klanów naszej wioski – dodał Sarutobi, wskazując na towarzyszące mu osoby. – Będą obecni przy testowaniu twoich umiejętności, część z nich sprawdzi je osobiście. Zgadzasz się?

- Hai, Hokage-sama – odparł posłusznie chłopiec. Następnie zapytał, patrząc na wuja – Ano… czy drużyna nie powinna liczyć trójki shinobi oraz dowódcy?

- Taak… ale Obito zawsze się spóźnia – wyjaśnił mężczyzna, z zakłopotaniem drapiąc się w tył głowy. Zauważył przy tym pełne irytacji i degustacji spojrzenie Fugaku Uchihy. Westchnął w duchu. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że Obito czeka przeprawa z głową klanu.

W tej chwili wyżej wspomniany chłopiec wpadł na polankę, krzycząc:

- Przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale znalazłem zagubionego psiaka i musiałem pomóc mu znaleźć właści… cie…la… - zamarł, patrząc na zgromadzonych z szokiem malującym się w czarnych oczach, skrytych za pomarańczowymi goglami. Był brunetem i zdawał się być wesołą osoba. Tak przynajmniej mówiła o nim jego aura.

- Obito, przypominałam ci, żebyś zjawił się dzisiaj na czas – skarciła go Rin, po czym dodała – Poznaj Haru. To bratanek Minato-sensei. Jest już jouninem.

- Serio? Nie wiedziałem, że masz bratanka, sensei!

- Nie ty jeden – mruknął Minato, po czym dodał głośniej – Haru, to mój trzeci uczeń, Obito Uchiha… a zatem, skoro jesteśmy już wszyscy, Hokage-sama, to możemy zaczynać, prawda?

- Też tak myślę – Sandaime skinął głową, uśmiechając się do młodszego blondynka. – Gotowy, Haru-kun?

- Hai.

- Zatem zacznijmy od Taijutsu.

Wszyscy odsunęli się na bok, a naprzeciw chłopca stanął mężczyzna o czarnych włosach i niezwykłych, białych oczach.

- Jestem Hiashi Hyuuga, jounin Konoha Gakure i następca głowy klanu Hyuuga – powiedział poważnie. – Sprawdzę twoje umiejętności Taijutsu. Żadnej broni, żadnych jutsu. Nie spodziewaj się taryfy ulgowej.

- Hai.

- Gotowy? Start!

Mężczyzna natychmiast zaatakował, jednak chłopiec zablokował atak, po czym przeszedł do kontrakcji. Wyprowadził cios w szczękę przeciwnika. Ten odchylił się do tyłu, na co tylko czekał blondynek. Błyskawicznie kucnął i podciął mu nogi. Hyuuga szybko podniósł się i zaczął zadawać szybkie, liczne ciosy. Ku jego zdumieniu dzieciak wszystkie parował. Wymiana trwała dobry kwadrans, kiedy w końcu blondynek przekoziołkował kawałek do tyłu, po ciosie, którego nie udało mu się uniknąć. Wstał i ruszył biegiem na przeciwnika. Ten stanął w pozycji obronnej. Ku jego zdumieniu chłopiec przeskoczył nad nim, po czym wskutek jakichś powietrznych ewolucji wylądował po jego prawej stronie i zadał błyskawiczny cios, który posłał mężczyznę na ziemię. Przeorał spory kawałek, zanim zatrzymał się na jakimś drzewie. Wówczas wstał i zwrócił się do Hokage:

- Myślę, że tyle wystarczy, Hokage-sama. Jego Taijutsu to poziom SS.

- Też tak myślę – przyznał Sarutobi, po czym zapytał – Haru-kun, może chcesz odpocząć?

- Nie, dziękuję – odparł blondynek, odgarniając włosy znad oczu, po czym zwrócił się do Hiashi'ego – Hyuuga-san, dziękuję za walkę. Jest pan świetnym przeciwnikiem, a pańskie Taijutsu… mam nadzieję, że kiedyś uda mi się panu dorównać.

- Przecież to ty wygrałeś! – zauważył zdumiony Obito. Haru spojrzał na niego poważnie i wyjaśnił:

- Miałem szczęście. Hyuuga-san mnie zlekceważył, dodatkowo miałem element zaskoczenia. Ale gdyby nie to, raczej nie zwyciężyłbym w tej walce. Potrafię dostrzec, kiedy ktoś jest ode mnie lepszy. Poziom mojego Taijutsu oceniono na SS. Natomiast Hyuuga-san… to poziom SSS, mam rację?

- Bardzo dobrze – przytaknął Sandaime. – Cieszy mnie, że jesteś wobec siebie obiektywny, mój mały. Dobrze, skoro nie chcesz przerwy… sprawdzimy twoje umiejętności Genjutsu.

Naprzeciwko chłopca stanął brunet o surowym wyrazie twarzy i pełnym wyższości spojrzeniu czarnych oczu. Przedstawił się jako Fugaku Uchiha, głowa klanu Uchiha. Haru czekał, aż złoży on pieczęci, jednak, ku jego zdumieniu, mężczyzna tylko stał i patrzył na niego. Kiedy ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały, blondynek zorientował się, że tęczówki jego przeciwnika są czerwone, a wokół źrenic znajdują się trzy czarne łezki.

- Sharingan – szepnął na chwilę przed tym, jak poczuł straszliwą senność. Skupił chakrę, po czym złożył ręce w znak barana. Uchiha zachwiał się, zaskoczony. Jego własna iluzja uderzyła w niego z ogromna siłą. Nie spodziewał się, że to dziecko odeprze technikę jego doujutsu i to tak szybko. Zdecydowanie nie wywołało to podziwu mężczyzny, przekonanego o sile Sharingana i niezwykle dumnego z potęgi swojego klanu. Zaczął atakować kolejnymi, coraz silniejszymi iluzjami. Dzieciak każdorazowo wyrywał się z nich, czasem w naprawdę imponujący sposób. W końcu Hokage stwierdził:

- Myślę, że to wystarczy. Zanotujcie: poziom S. Dziękuję, Fugaku. Przerwij.

Wściekły Uchiha nie tylko nie przestał, ale zaatakował chłopca jedną z silniejszych iluzji, która łączyła się z umysłem ofiary, przesuwając przed jej oczami najgorsze wspomnienia. Bombardowany własną, tragiczną przeszłością chłopiec aż osunął się na kolana. A w chwili, w której zobaczył śmierć swojego ojca, wrzasnął z takim bólem i rozpaczą, że Minato zaserwował Fugaku silny cios w szczękę, po czym dopadł do trzęsącego się dziecka, przytulając je mocno do piersi.

- Cii… spokojnie, Haru, no już… Jestem tutaj, nic ci już nie grozi… spokojnie, dziecko, spokojnie… – szeptał, uspokajająco gładząc go po plecach. Chłopiec wtulał się w niego ze wszystkich sił, szepcząc jak w transie:

- Tata… tata… tata…

To wystarczyło, by starszy blondyn zorientował się, co zobaczył jego bratanek. Przytulił go mocno i spiorunował wzrokiem Fugaku, który właśnie wstał i powiedział chłodno:

- Domagam się przeprosin, Namikaze.

- Zejdź mi z oczu, zanim nakarmię cię Rasenganem! – warknął Minato, nadal przyciskając chłopca do piersi. Zanim Uchiha zdołał cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, wtrącił się Hokage:

- Fugaku, mówiłem ci, żebyś przerwał. Dodatkowo jutsu, którym zaatakowałeś, należy do rangi SSS. To zdecydowanie nie jego liga, o czym doskonale wiedziałeś. Byłeś też poinformowany, że chłopiec ciągle jest osłabiony, zakazałem wam nawiązywać do jego bolesnej przeszłości. Zlekceważyłeś to wszystko, narażając młodszego od siebie shinobi Konoha na niepotrzebny ból. Minato ma prawo czuć do ciebie złość w związku z atakiem na swojego bratanka, jego pretensje są uzasadnione.

- …Proszę o wybaczenie, Hokage-sama, Namikaze-san – wycedził brunet, po czym dołączył do grupy oczekujących jouninów. Obito, Kakashi i Rin obserwowali wszystko ze zdumieniem. Tymczasem ich sensei przez kolejnych kilkanaście minut uspokajał drżącego bratanka. W końcu westchnął i powiedział, patrząc na Sarutobiego:

- Hokage-sama, wydaje mi się, że dzisiaj już więcej nie…

- Dam radę – szepnął zawzięcie Haru, wstając. Nadal był przeraźliwie blady i lekko drżał, jednak w jego oczach lśniła determinacja. – Poradzę sobie.

- Jesteś pewien? – zapytał z troską Sandaime. Kiedy chłopiec przytaknął, Hokage dał znak, mówiąc – W takim razie kontynuujmy.

Haru został przetestowany kolejno przez przedstawicieli klanów: Gekko (miła Shirui sprawdziła jego zdolności kenjutsu, które zakwalifikowano na SS), Shiranui (poważny Yoru ocenił jego zdolności posługiwania się bronią rzucaną na SS+), Aburame i Inuzuka (w celu sprawdzenia, jak sobie radzi w tropieniu i ukrywaniu. Znakomicie, o czym świadczyło SS+), Akimichi (wytrzymałość i siła: SS+), Yakushi (zdolności medyczne na poziomie S), Nara (taktyka i pułapki: SS), Yamanaka (metody śledcze: S+) i Sarutobi (syn Sandaime Hokage sprawdził jego zdolności Ninjutsu. Na koniec wszyscy zbierali szczęki z ziemi, bo nikt nie spodziewał się, że dwunastoletni chłopiec może mieć opanowane trzy żywioły i częściowo czwarty, a jego jutsu są tak silne i destrukcyjne. Zdecydowanie poziom SSS, najwyższy z możliwych).

- Cóż… myślę, że to wszystko – powiedział słabo Sarutobi. Chciał coś jeszcze dodać, ale blondynek mu przerwał:

- A Fuujinjutsu, Hokage-sama?

- To też umiesz, mój mały? – zdumiał się mężczyzna. Haru skinął głową.

- Hai. Choć nie jest tego zbyt wiele. Ale to moja ulubiona ze sztuk ninja, bo wszystko co umiem… nauczył mnie tego tata – na jego twarzy odmalował się smutek. Zamilkł na chwilę, po czym dodał – Przekazywał mi wiedzę o pieczęciach tak, jak jemu jego ojciec, od trzeciego roku życia. Tata mówił, że to był jeden z powodów, dla których z taka niecierpliwością wyczekiwał jego wizyt, kiedy był dzieckiem.

- W takim razie faktycznie pasuje, żeby ktoś sprawdził…

- Ja to zrobię – wtrącił się Minato. Sarutobi skinął głowa, mówiąc:

- Dobrze, w końcu jesteś najlepszym Mistrzem Pieczęci w wiosce.

Minato zabrał Haru na drugi koniec pola, upewniając się, że nikt nie będzie widział, co robią. Fuujinjutsu było pilnie strzeżoną sztuką, jej największe sekrety zawsze przekazywano ustnie. Starszy blondyn miał powody, by podejrzewać, że Haru zna co najmniej kilka pieczęci, które były tajemnicami ich rodziny. Nie chciał, by zostały one ujawnione, dlatego wolał przetestować umiejętności chłopca w pewnej odległości od innych. Kiedy to zrobił, popatrzył na niego i powiedział z dumą:

- Wydaje mi się, że szybko mnie prześcigniesz. Masz naturalny talent do pieczęci – wrócili do czekającej grupy. Minato od razu zwrócił się do przywódcy wioski – Hokage-sama, nie mam wątpliwości. To jest poziom S+, prawie SS. Osobiście dokończę jego edukację w tej dziedzinie. W końcu Fuujinjutsu to specjalność naszej rodziny.

- Tak, wciąż pamiętam, że tworzyłeś pieczęci na poziomie chunina, mając niecałe 4 lata – mruknął Hiruzen, po czym zwrócił się do chłopca – Haru-kun, po tym, co zobaczyłem, nie tylko podtrzymuję moją decyzję o przyznaniu ci rangi jounina, ale włączam cię do grona special jouninów. Na razie, dopóki się nie zaaklimatyzujesz, będziesz tymczasowo członkiem drużyny twojego wujka. Później dołączysz do jakiegoś zespołu wedle swojej rangi. Zostawimy was teraz, ale chciałbym, byś zgłosił się do mojego biura za tydzień.

- Hai.

Hokage i jounini oddalili się, a Minato położył dłonie na ramionach bratanka i powiedział, patrząc na niego z aprobatą:

- Jestem z ciebie dumny.

- S…serio? – chłopiec spojrzał na niego z tak ogromnym szokiem w oczach, że serce mężczyzny ścisnęło się boleśnie. No tak. **Kto** mógł mówić mu, że jest z niego dumny? Chyba tylko ojciec, który zginął lata temu. Teraz więc przytulił dziecko do piersi i powiedział czule:

- Tak. Jesteś młodym geniuszem. Twój poziom znacznie wybiega **ponad** poziom jounina. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem takiego talentu, jak twój.

- To nie kwestia zdolności – mruknął nieśmiało Haru. – Po prostu dużo i ciężko pracowałem. To zasługa treningów.

- Nie sądzę, ale o tym możemy porozmawiać później – stwierdził Minato. – Teraz chciałbym, żebyś poznał moich uczniów.

Haru spojrzał na swoich rówieśników. Rin uśmiechała się do niego ciepło, patrząc na niego z sympatią i zaciekawieniem. Skryte za goglami tęczówki Obito lśniły zachwytem i podnieceniem, na twarzy gościł szeroki wyszczerz. Kakashi patrzył na niego z podziwem, ale i lekką irytacją. Czyżby był zazdrosny?

- Cześć, jestem Obito Uchiha! – zawołał brunet, podchodząc do chłopca z wyciągniętą dłonią. – Witamy wśród shinobi Konoha. Mam nadzieję, że spodoba ci się tutaj.

Haru wymienił z nim uścisk dłoni, jednocześnie zerkając na wuja pytająco. Ten skinął głową i uśmiechnął się, obdarzając Obito pełnym wdzięczności spojrzeniem. Bardzo zależało mu na tym, żeby jego bratanek znalazł przyjaciół, którzy pomogliby mu na nowo nauczyć się, jak cieszyć się życiem. Liczył, ze jego towarzyski uczeń okaże się bardzo pomocny. Teraz właśnie stał przy Haru, uśmiechając się, żartując i wciągając go do wspólnej rozmowy razem z Rin. Na nią Minato również liczył. Podszedł do trzeciego ucznia i powiedział cicho:

- Kakashi, mam do ciebie prośbę.

- Hai, sensei?

- Widzisz… Haru ma za sobą tragiczną przeszłość. Jego ojciec zginął na jego oczach, kiedy miał pięć lat. Wiem, że w przeciwieństwie do Rin i Obito doskonale zrozumiesz jego ból po tej stracie. Gdybyś mógł… udzielić mu wsparcia…

- Postaram się, sensei – mruknął Hatake, zerkając na młodego Namikaze z ciekawością. – Ale… skąd on ma taki poziom?

- Gdyby ciebie zmieniono w narzędzie w wieku pięciu lat i zaserwowano taki trening, też miałbyś taki – westchnął Minato, po czym opowiedział krótko o przeszłości bratanka. Na koniec dodał – Nie mów o tym nikomu, zachowaj to dla siebie. Jeśli Haru będzie chciał, sam o tym opowie.

- Hai, sensei. Zrobię, co będę mógł.

- Arigato – Minato uśmiechnął się do niego z wdzięcznością, po czym zawołał, podchodząc do pozostałych dzieci – No dobrze, dajcie mu odetchnąć! Pokazał wam już, co potrafi. Teraz wasza kolej. Obito, Kakashi, czas na mały sparring. Ale tym razem bez konieczności wizyty w szpitalu, rozumiemy się?

- Hai, sensei!

Dwaj chłopcy skoczyli ku sobie, od razu wymieniając zaciekłe ciosy. Minato obserwował ich uważnie, jednocześnie z troska pytając bratanka:

- Jak się czujesz? Te wszystkie testy były dość wyczerpujące, a ty wciąż jesteś osłabiony po pobycie w szpitalu i wcześniejszej ucieczce.

- Nie, nie jestem zmęczony – odparł mechanicznie blondynek. – Nie mam prawa być zmęczony. Narzędzie nic nie czuje, a ja jestem narzędziem i…

- Cholera jasna! – warknął Minato, zwracając uwagę całej drużyny. Kakashi i Obito przerwali sparring, patrząc na niego ze zdumieniem, podobnie jak stojąca obok niego Rin. Nie dbał o to. Trzymał ręce na ramionach bratanka, patrząc na niego z furią. Furią skierowaną wobec tych sukinsynów, którzy zrobili dziecku to pranie mózgu. – Nie waż się nawet tak myśleć, jasne? Mówiłem to już i powtórzę po raz kolejny: nie jesteś bronią, narzędziem czy czym tam jeszcze cię nazywano! Jesteś dzieckiem, człowiekiem! Masz uczucia i możesz odczuwać najróżniejsze emocje, poddawać się różnym stanom, jak na przykład zmęczenie! Nie ukrywaj tego, co się z tobą naprawdę dzieje, za maską bezwolnego przedmiotu! Nawet się nie waż! Jasne?

- …Hai… Gomenasai… – chłopiec spuścił głowę, jednak zanim to zrobił, mężczyzna dostrzegł w jego oczach łzy. Przytulił go (wyczuł nerwowe drgnięcie dziecka, nienawykłego do takich pieszczot) i powiedział już o wiele cieplej:

- Nie masz za co, to nie twoja wina, że cię tak skrzywdzono. Nie powinienem na ciebie krzyczeć, gomen. Po prostu… wściekam się, kiedy myślę o tym, że zrobiono ci takie pranie mózgu. Jesteś normalnym dzieckiem, Haru. Masz takie same prawa jak one. Rozumiesz?

- Hai – odparł niepewnie chłopiec, odsuwając się od niego. Nie przywykł do takiego rodzaju kontaktu. – Ja… umm… faktycznie trochę się zmęczyłem.

- No widzisz! Od razu lepiej – Minato uśmiechnął się do niego zachęcająco. – Usiądź sobie tu pod drzewem i odpocznij. Kakashi, Obito, wracajcie do sparringu! Rin, chodź do mnie, popracujemy nad twoim Genjutsu!

Uczniowie błyskawicznie wykonali jego polecenia. Haru usiadł pod drzewem i skupił się na obserwacji walczących chłopców. Obito atakował impulsywnie, bardziej stawiając na siłę ciosów niż ich celność. Kakashi stanowił jego całkowite przeciwieństwo: jego ciosy były wyważone, precyzyjne. W walce wykorzystywał chłodną logikę. To dawało mu wyraźną przewagę.

Obserwując ich Haru poczuł ogromny żal. Mimo wyraźnej rywalizacji między tą dwójką, a także wyraźnej wrogości w ich relacjach, naprawdę pragnął takich doświadczeń. Czasu spędzanego z rówieśnikami. Bez krwawych misji, poczucia obrzydzenia do samego siebie, bólu i strachu. Możliwość normalnego dorastania, bez towarzyszących nienawiści, upokorzenia, odczłowieczenia. **Naprawdę** pragnął być po prostu… dzieckiem. Takim, za jakie uważał go jego wujek. Jednak bał się, że to dziecko umarło i nie da się przywrócić go do życia.

W końcu Minato zarządził przerwę i wszyscy usiedli koło Haru, omawiając sparring Obito i Kakashiego. Mężczyzna spokojnie zwracał uwagę na błędy obu chłopców, chwalił lepsze zagrywki, rozkładał na szczegóły kolejne sekwencje walki. Mimo, że przez czas ich sparringu zdawał się być całkowicie skupiony na Rin, teraz pokazał, że nie stracił ani sekundy z pojedynku pozostałych uczniów. Haru, choć sam miał podzielną uwagę, wyćwiczono go w tym, nadal był pod wrażeniem.

Po podsumowaniu sparringu Minato polecił uczniom ćwiczyć rzucanie do tarcz. Potem były krótkie ćwiczenia kontroli chakry, a po nich wspólny trening Taijutsu. Na koniec mężczyzna wręczył całej trójce po zwoju, mówiąc:

- Ustaliliśmy już, jakie są wasze podstawowe żywioły. Teraz poczytajcie o ich naturze. Traktujcie to jako wstęp do nauki Ninjutsu opartych na żywiołach waszych chakr. A teraz idźcie do domów. Spotkamy się tu jutro o 8:00. Do zobaczenia.

- Do widzenia, sensei! – zawołali uczniowie. Rin uśmiechnęła się do Haru i zapytała z sympatią:

- Zobaczymy się wkrótce, Haru-kun? – kiedy skinął głową, dodała – Zatem do zobaczenia.

- Tak, kiedy się spotkamy, to zobaczysz, jak załatwię Księcia Lodu! – wyszczerzył się Obito. Kakashi prychnął na to z pogardą:

- Raczej jak ja wycieram ziemię tym idiotą.

Na te słowa brunet rzucił się na niego. Jednak do bójki nie doszło, ponieważ Minato złapał obu chłopców za kołnierze, pytając zbolałym tonem:

- Kiedy nauczycie się współpracować?

- Kiedy on zacznie dostrzegać innych! – wrzasnął Obito w tym samym momencie, w którym Kakashi krzyknął:

- Kiedy on zacznie używać mózgu!

- Wystarczy – westchnął mężczyzna. – Idźcie już. I zjawcie się tu jutro o 8:00. Sprawdzę, czy przeczytaliście te zwoje. Haru, chodź. Czas na obiad.

- Hai – odparł cicho, ruszając posłusznie za wujem. Tym razem tylko leciutko zadrżał, kiedy mężczyzna położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

**Słowniczek:**

_**s**__**hiren**_ - test


	6. Act 5 Kinen

Witam serdecznie

Darujcie dłuższą przerwę, ale niestety studia, pisanie magisterki oraz dodatkowo remont i sprawy prywatne tak mnie pochłonęły, że przez wakacje nie napisałam praktycznie ani słowa. Wiem, wiem… nie do pomyślenia. Ale oto jestem, co prawda wizyty będą od teraz nieregularne i rzadsze, ale nie porzucam żadnego fika. Jeśli chodzi o pytania pod ostatnią notką:

Risika, wedle informacji z Internetu Itachi powinien mieć teraz jakieś 3 lata. Jednak na potrzeby fika zrobiłam go nieco starszym, ma 6 lat.

A.S.-sama – owszem, Kushina się pojawi i odegra większą rolę w życiu Haru-Naruto ^^

**Akt V Kinen**

W drodze do domu niewiele mówili, obaj pogrążeni w swoich myślach. Po powrocie Haru udał się prosto pod prysznic. Chciał zmyć z siebie brud i zmęczenie. Stojąc pod strumieniem wody czuł, jak ogarniają go spokój i rozluźnienie. Kiedy żył w swojej starej wiosce, po śmierci taty, najbardziej lubił te krótkie chwile, które spędzał pod natryskiem. Mógł się wtedy na chwilę zrelaksować, przestać myśleć o czymkolwiek.

Po wyjściu spod prysznica włożył czarne bojówki i granatowy t-shirt. Przeczesał wilgotne włosy palcami i zszedł na dół, do kuchni. Zastał tam już wuja, który właśnie kończył podgrzewać obiad. Na widok wchodzącego bratanka uśmiechnął się i powiedział:

- Siadaj, Haru. Już prawie gotowe.

Mimo tego uśmiechu chłopiec momentalnie wyczuł, że mężczyznę coś zastanawia, że chce o coś zapytać. Haru był jednak cierpliwy. Postanowił zaczekać, aż wuj sam to z siebie wykrztusi. Póki co zabrał się za swój ryż z kawałkami kurczaka oraz warzywami, rozmawiając z mężczyzną na nic nieznaczące tematy. Konwersowali w spokoju, choć dało się wyczuć ciążące nad nimi pytania, które w końcu zaczną domagać się odpowiedzi, nawet jeśli sprawią przy tym ból. Dlatego Haru postanowił przygotować się na to wewnętrznie. Chyba wiedział, o co mężczyzna w końcu zapyta.

Po posiłku to on pozmywał naczynia, po czym przeszedł do salonu, gdzie na kanapie siedział już Minato. Ten widząc go westchnął głęboko i powiedział:

- Haru… muszę… muszę cię o coś zapytać.

- Hai.

- Może usiądziesz? – kiedy chłopiec zajął miejsce obok niego, mężczyzna zapytał – Haru… możesz mi powiedzieć coś o swoim ojcu?

- Moim…? – blondynek zamrugał zdziwiony. Nie, tego pytania się nie spodziewał. – Po co? Ja… ja nie pamiętam go zbyt dobrze. Byłem mały, kiedy on… on…

- Wiem – Minato westchnął i przeczesał włosy palcami. – Zdaję sobie sprawę, że słabo go kojarzysz i wspominanie go może być dla ciebie bolesne, ale… Haru, te wspomnienia to wszystko, co masz. Jeśli nie będziesz systematycznie wyciągał ich na wierzch, zblakną, w końcu znikną, przygniecione innymi. Niestety nie mam żadnych zdjęć, które pomogłyby ci w zapamiętaniu go. Teraz możesz twierdzić, że to bolesne, ale uwierz mi, kiedyś będziesz żałował, jeśli nie będziesz potrafił go sobie przypomnieć.

- Rozumiem – odparł cicho chłopiec, podciągając kolana pod brodę i obejmując je ramionami. – Ja… ja nie chcę go zapomnieć. Tata był… był jedyną osobą, która mnie kochała. Tak naprawdę. Nie chcę stracić tych wspomnień. Bo… bo jeśli zapomnę to byłoby to tak, jakbym go zdradził.

Milczał chwilę, patrząc na swoje kolana. Minato nie naciskał, czekał cierpliwie. W końcu chłopiec pociągnął nosem i zaczął opowiadać.

_Mały blondynek siedział na dywanie i ze skupieniem budował wieżę z kolorowych klocków. Marszczył małe brewki, wysuwał różowy języczek, stawiając kolejne klocki coraz wyżej i wyżej. Każdy kolejny element sprawiał, że cała konstrukcja chwiała się coraz bardziej. Nic więc dziwnego, że w końcu stało się to, co się stać musiało: cała konstrukcja runęła. Malec przez chwilę patrzył na to z zaskoczeniem, po czym zaczął płakać. Momentalnie zwabiło to do pokoju wysokiego mężczyznę, który zapytał z niepokojem:_

_- Haru, co się dzieje?_

_- W-w-wiezia… Buuuuu!_

_Tsuneo uśmiechnął się lekko, po czym klęknął przed synkiem i otarł mu łzy, mówiąc:_

_- Synku… chcesz być kiedyś wielkim shinobi, prawda? – kiedy chłopczyk pokiwał główką, dodał – A wielcy shinobi się nie poddają. Dlatego, kiedy coś ci nie wychodzi, powinieneś próbować dalej. Aż do skutku, rozumiesz?_

_- Ummm… umm… yhy! – blondwłosa główka pokiwała gorliwie, po czym małe rączki zaczęły ponownie ustawiać wieżę z klocków. Mężczyzna obserwował to z uśmiechem. Tym razem, kiedy konstrukcja się zawaliła, Haru niewzruszenie zaczął stawiać ja od początku._

_Dwóch mężczyzn w strojach shinobi stało w holu, rozmawiając cicho. Jeden z nich był blondynem o błękitnych jak niebo oczach, drugi miał białe włosy i złote oczy. Byli tak pogrążeni w konwersacji, że nie zauważyli małego chłopczyka, podobnego do pierwszego z mężczyzn, który niepostrzeżenie przemknął w stronę schodów. A przynajmniej tak mu się zdawało._

_- Haru-chan – stanowczy ton w głosie starszego blondyna sprawił, że malec zamarł w pół kroku. – Odłóż to, synku. Oddaj._

_- Nie! – dziecko przycisnęło mocniej trzy shurikeny, wołając buntowniczo – Gjaśtki Haju!_

_- Gwiazdki, cholera jasna! Zaraz mi się tym potnie i będzie nieszczęście – mruknął cicho Tsuneo, dopadając dziecko. Wyrwał mu gwiazdki, wywołując głośny wrzask protestu. – No już, już… Nie złość się, jesteś jeszcze za mały… Synku, przestań mnie bić, dobrze?… No uspokój się, to pójdziemy na lody._

_- …Lodi? – dziecko zamarło na chwilę, po czym krzyknęło z radością – Lodi! Tak! Hihihi, oć tatusiu! Lodi! Huja!_

_- Już, już, mój ty mały żarłoczku – roześmiał się mężczyzna, po czym zwrócił się do przyjaciela – Idziesz z nami, Mamoru?_

_- Jasne, ale to ty stawiasz – odparł zadowolony białowłosy, uśmiechając się do dziecka. To roześmiało się wesoło i niewinnie._

_- Bardzo z nim źle?_

_- Ma gorączkę. Boli go gardło i brzuch, kilka razy wymiotował. Na szczęście to nic poważnego, lekarz mówi, że szybko wyzdrowieje. Ale jest dość marudny._

_- Jak każdy, kiedy jest chory. Idę do niego._

_Głosy pod drzwiami umilkły. Chwilę później do pokoju weszło dwóch wysokich blondynów. Starszy z nich miał już wśród włosów kilka srebrnych kosmyków. To właśnie on usiadł na skraju dziecięcego łóżeczka, w którym leżał mizernie wyglądający chłopczyk._

_- Cześć, malutki. Jak się czujesz? – zagadnął mężczyzna, głaszcząc rozpalony policzek dziecka._

_- Ji…ji? Haju boli – pisnął blondynek, patrząc na niego szklistymi od łez i gorączki oczami. Toshiro Namikaze zaklął w duchu. Nienawidził tej bezradności, która ogarniała go w takich chwilach. Nie wiedząc za bardzo, co zrobić, owinął dziecko kołdrą, wziął je na kolana i powiedział:_

_- Opowiem ci bajkę, zgoda? A potem w coś zagramy. Przez ten czas twój tata poszuka ci coś na ból._

_- Umm… yhy – Haru wtulił się w dziadka i przymknął zmęczone oczka, słuchając bajkę. Uniósł powieki tylko raz: kiedy jego ojciec wrócił z lekarstwem. Później siedzieli we trzech, a Toshiro opowiadał bajkę. Do zakończenia nie dotarł. Dziecko zasnęło._

_Ciemność zalegała cały dom. Panowała niezmącona cisza. Wszystko pogrążone było w śnie, oczekując nadejścia dnia. Jednak… nie wszystko było w porządku. Na parterze, w przedpokoju, na wprost drzwi wejściowych siedział mały chłopczyk, przyciskający do siebie pluszowego misia. Miał zagubioną, przestraszoną minkę i łzy w oczach. Powieki co chwile opadały. Tarł więc oczy małą piąstką, nie pozwalając sobie na sen. Czekał. Oczywiście bał się ciemności, ale było coś silniejszego od lęku. A była to tęsknota._

_W końcu szczęknął zamek i drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się. Do środka weszła wysoka postać, która zamknęła drzwi i nacisnęła włącznik, co sprawiło, że przedpokój zalało jasne światło lampy. Chłopczyk zacisnął powieki, piszcząc cicho._

_- Haru? – postać, którą okazał się być ojciec dziecka, spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem. – Co ty tutaj robisz? Jest już późno, skarbie, powinieneś…_

_Urwał, kiedy maluszek podbiegł do niego i z całych sił przytulił się do jego nogi (wyżej nie sięgał) i wybuchnął głośnym płaczem. Mężczyzna natychmiast przytulił drżące od szlochu dziecko, jednocześnie zastanawiając się, co się mogło stać. Jego oczy zalśniły groźnie, kiedy rozmyślał nad tym, co zrobi temu, kto ośmielił się skrzywdzić jego największy skarb. Ukląkł i zaczął kołysać chłopca, szepcząc:_

_- Cii… już dobrze, kochanie, tatuś jest tutaj… No proszę, uspokój się… Skarbie, co się dzieje? Powiedz tatusiowi, dlaczego płaczesz._

_- Uuu… buuu… ta-tatusiuuuu! – małe rączki zaciskały się mocno wokół szyi ojca, buzia wciskała się w kamizelkę shinobi. – Ha-Ha-Haju teńśknił!_

_W oczach mężczyzny błysnęło zrozumienie. Uśmiechnął się i wstał, trzymając synka w ramionach._

_- Już dobrze, Haru-chan. Tatuś wrócił i nigdzie nie pójdzie. A teraz zabiorę cię do mojego łóżka. Dzisiaj śpimy razem, bo też się za tobą stęskniłem._

_- Uuu… uu… n-n-nie pójdzieś? – w małych oczkach zalśnił strach. Tsuneo ucałował nosek dziecka i przytulił swój policzek do mokrej buzi dziecka, mówiąc łagodnie:_

_- Nie, kochanie. Nigdzie nie pójdę. Zostanę z tobą, nie bój się. Nie zostawię cię. Nigdy._

_- Bieciujeś?_

_- Obiecuję._

- O…obiecał – chlipnął Haru, zaciskając oczy, po których płynęły łzy. – O-obiecał, że mnie… n-nie zostawii… D-d-dla-dlaczego? Dla-dlaczego mnie o-okła-okłamał?

- Cicho, Haru, cicho – szepnął Minato, kołysząc go w ramionach. Chłopiec ściskał mocno materiał jego bluzy, mocząc ją swoimi łzami. Mężczyzna słuchał jego płaczu ze smutkiem i żalem. Biedne dziecko… Czuł się okropnie, w końcu to on niejako zmusił go do wyciągnięcia na wierzch wspomnień utraconego szczęścia. Wiedział od początku, że go tym zrani. A jednak nie wahał się długo i zrobił to.

- Przepraszam – cichy szept Haru przywołał jego uwagę z powrotem. Chłopiec już nie płakał. Półleżał w jego uścisku, patrząc tępo przed siebie. – Nie powinienem płakać. To…

- Spróbuj powiedzieć, że to zabronione, a się wścieknę – ostrzegł Minato, po czym westchnął – To naturalne, że tęsknisz za tatą i wywołuje to twoje łzy. Nie masz się czego bać. Masz prawo do żalu po czyjejś stracie.

- …Hai.

- Wracając… twój tata cię nie zostawił, mój mały. On zawsze z tobą jest – widząc zdumienie w załzawionych oczach chłopca, wyjaśnił – Twój ojciec żyje w tobie. W twoich wspomnieniach, ale nie tylko. Jesteś jego cząstką. Pamiętasz, jaki był twój ojciec? Jak się zachowywał, w co wierzył, za co walczył?

Haru milczał chwilę, zbierając myśli. W końcu powiedział wolno, cichym i zachrypniętym głosem:

- Tata… zawsze starał się być pogodny, szukać jasnych stron sytuacji. Był miły dla wszystkich… chyba, że ktoś go wkurzył, a ciężko było to zrobić. Nigdy się nie poddawał, nie wierzył, że coś może być niemożliwe. Mówił, że… że najważniejsze dla niego rzeczy to moje szczęście i spokój wioski. Za to walczył. Do końca.

- I właśnie taki powinieneś być – doradził cicho Minato. – Tak długo, jak będziesz wierzył w swojego tatę, powtarzał jego wzorce, kroczył jego ścieżką… tak długo on będzie z tobą.

- Hai.

Tym razem w jasnych oczach chłopca zalśniła determinacja. Tak, widać było, że będzie naśladował swojego ojca, chronił ważne dla siebie osoby oraz swój nowy dom do samego końca. W tym dziecku przebudziła się wyjątkowo silna Wola Ognia i Minato postanowił dopilnować tego, by nigdy nie zgasła.

* * *

Przy śniadaniu nie wspominali rozmowy, która miała miejsce poprzedniego popołudnia. Zachowywali się, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło. Minato smażył grzanki, Haru obserwował. Szybko wydało się, że grzanek nie jadł, odkąd jego dzieciństwo drastycznie się skończyło. Dlatego proste śniadanie stało się niemal symbolem nowego etapu w życiu chłopca. Co prawda nie zjadł wiele, po latach katorżniczych treningów i głodówek oraz długiej ucieczce okupionej ścisłym postem nie potrafił zmusić się do spożycia większej ilości jedzenia. Minato nie naciskał, kiedy upewnił się, że bratanek zjadł w miarę akceptowalną porcję. Znał jego problemy z żołądkiem i wiedział, że na to potrzeba czasu. Jak na większość obrażeń chłopca, zarówno tych fizycznych, jak i duchowych.

Po posiłku Minato zaczął pić kawę, jednocześnie wyjaśniając:

- Haru, dzisiaj spędzę cały dzień starając się nauczyć moich uczniów podstaw jutsu związanych z ich żywiołami. Nie będzie to nic, czego byś nie umiał, więc nie widzę powodu, dla którego musiałbyś z nami siedzieć, jeśli nie chcesz. Możesz za to przez ten czas zwiedzić wioskę.

- Chętnie – chociaż się nie przyznał dało się wyczuć, że z radością myśli o możliwej eskapadzie. – Obawiam się tylko, że mogę się zgubić. Co wtedy?

- Wystarczy, że zapytasz kogoś o drogę do Namikaze Teitaku. A jeśli nie wrócisz do 17:00, sam cię znajdę. Teraz inna sprawa… – Minato wstał i wyjął portfel, po czym podał chłopcu kilka banknotów, mówiąc – To na obiad, resztę możesz wydać, na co chcesz. Baw się dobrze.

Haru zawahał się, jednak przyjął pieniądze. Chwilę później obaj opuścili dom. Minato wręczył bratankowi zapasowe klucze i pożegnał się z nim, mówiąc:

- Miłej zabawy, Haru. Postaraj się nie wpaść w kłopoty i nie wychodź poza mury wioski. Jeśli skończą ci się pieniądze, niech sprzedawcy po prostu dopisują wszystko do mojego rachunku. I nie zapomnij o obiedzie.

- Hai.

- No, zmykaj. Jeśli się zgubisz, zapytaj kogoś o drogę do domu. I wróć przed 17:00. Uważaj na siebie.

Po tych słowach rozstali się. Minato udał się na trening swojej drużyny, zaś Haru – na spacer po wiosce. Mijał roześmianych, wesołych ludzi. Pozornie. Był wyćwiczony w wyłapywaniu szczegółów, dlatego bez problemu dostrzegł nerwowość mężczyzn, smutek dzieci, strach kobiet. Żyli w cieniu Wielkiej Wojny. Zabierała im ona nie tylko spokój i poczucie bezpieczeństwa, ale przede wszystkim bliskich. Mimo, że sprawiali wrażenie szczęśliwych, nie byli tacy. Ich uśmiechy nie sięgały oczu. W nich możne było odczytać prawdę.

Chłopiec sam był doskonale obeznany z wojną. Oraz stratą, jaką ze sobą niesie. Rozumiał, jak wiele może zmienić śmierć jednej bliskiej osoby. Choć po praniu mózgu, które wedle wuja przeszedł, ciężko mu było to przyznać, nadal tęsknił za ojcem. To wciąż bolało.

Starał się odgonić ponure myśli poprzez zwiedzanie wioski. Odwiedził księgarnię, w której znalazł sporo ciekawych książek. Opuścił ją z żalem, nie kupując ani jednej. Tak samo było w sklepie batalistycznym czy zoologicznym, gdzie widział ślicznego, małego psiaka. Był biały, kudłaty i miał naprawdę słodką mordkę. A na dodatek patrzył na niego tak prosząco… Haru z trudem opanował się, by go nie kupić.

W porze obiadu wstąpił do baru, gdzie zjadł sushi. A raczej poskubał je. Po zapłaceniu rachunku wyszedł i zaczął włóczyć się bez celu po wiosce, obserwując ludzi i budynki. Wiedział, że sam też jest obserwowany. Informacje o odnalezieniu się nieznanego bratanka Konoha no Kiroi Senko obiegły wioskę lotem błyskawicy. Tajemniczy chłopiec ciekawił wszystkich. Plotki i spekulacje narastały lawinowo. A jak na złość Namikaze Junior unikał ludzi, trzymał się na uboczu, na pytania odpowiadał z rzadka i monosylabami. W końcu zupełnie zniknął.

Haru, zmęczony ciągłymi nagabywaniami, ukrył się na peryferiach wioski, na drewnianym mostku. Tam oparł się o barierkę i zapatrzył na swoje odbicie w tafli wody.

- _Dlaczego on w ogóle się przejmuje? Od lat traktowano mnie jak przedmiot, to było właściwe, a teraz on… mówi, że to złe, powinienem zachowywać się inaczej, bo jestem człowiekiem, a nie rzeczą. Tylko… czy naprawdę jestem?_

- A więc znalazłem cię… 42-sn.

**Słowniczek:**

_**kinen**_ (jp.) - pamięć


End file.
